


Leo Valdez is AroAce

by not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AroAce Leo Valdez, Aromantic Leo, Asexual Leo Valdez, BAMF Piper McLean, Gen, Leo is confused but its alright, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Please just let Leo and Calypso be QPPs, its all i want in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time
Summary: Leo comes to terms with his sexuality.
Relationships: Calypso & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Leo Valdez is AroAce

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of some of my personal experience learning about myself so I apologize if it was not like this for you. I hope you enjoy!

Leo wasn't sure why he didn't feel attracted to girls. He never looked at them and felt... butterflies, y'know?

But... maybe he just didn't notice it. Yeah, he just wasn't grown up enough to tell. Definitely. 

He just didn't understand his peers. But, he knew sticking out was practically doom.

Leo grew up confused by this. When his friends at school started poking and asking after girls, he would just point at the nicest one to him at the time. 

He really didn't quite understand crushes either. It always seemed, not quite childish, but unhelpful in the scheme of things.

Leo, when looking towards the future, doesn't see a wife or, hell, even a husband. To be fair, he doesn't see much. In fact, all he wants is to maybe open a new mechanic shop in the name of his mother. 

But that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. He was still just a troubled kid who had been on the run for maybe a little to long. 

And sure, being on the run was tough, but it was better than the alternative. He had tried that out, look how well it turned out for him. 

When he met Piper in the Wilderness School, he knew logically that she was attractive. She was beautiful, and while Leo agrees on that , he never found feelings other than platonic. And maybe he felt better that way.

I mean, he found his best friend that way. Piper was a very open bisexual and in figuring that out about herself she had become an advocate for the entire community and a beacon of knowledge on those topics.

It was with her that Leo started to undertstand some of the things he felt.

It was on the Argo II that it really clicked for him. Aromantic. Asexual.

He didn't tell Piper. He didn't doubt that she would accept him, its just on the off chance that she didn't believe him. Leo didn't think he would survive that.

Leo got blown up. And he stopped Dirtface in the process. 

It all was very fast. He died, got revived, fixed his dragon, and set off to save Calypso.

When he arrived, Calypso was waiting with bags already packed. 

As the two flew away from that cursed island, Leo turned to Calypso.

"So, just a BTW, I'm Aromantic and Asexual. I have no desire to date you, but would you be open to be travel buddies?"

Maybe romance wasn't the end game for everyone. Maybe he could just live out his life with his new travel buddy and maybe build some cool things along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good! If you have any ideas/criticisms I am all ears! I write to both practice and to write the feels out, so If there are mistakes it was probably cause I was caught up in the language and will go back and fix them if you find any! Also, I didn't pre read any of this so any thoughts are welcome! Have a great day! :)
> 
> I just remembered that POCs get sexualized in media a lot, and that snot what I was going for with Piper, more of a "yessss bestie, rock those heels" kinda way you get? If there is anything offensive in anything please let me know! I never want to be rude and I am always open to learn about my life values I grew up with! Please let me know If you catch anything!


End file.
